


Please Again

by waitingforwonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Wonwoo had never met a vampire before. Not to his knowledge anyway.(This is the long version of 'Please'.)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Please Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882464) by [waitingforwonhui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui). 



> this is the longer version - or technically, the original version - of 'Please'. i wrote 'Please' for the Snapshots challenge and the rules are that it can't be longer than 1000 words but i had some more plot in mind and a whole background story for vampire Jun and some people in the comments on the shorter version have expressed that they would like to read the longer version... so, i thought i'd write it anyway. also, because i just wanted it out of my head.
> 
> you don't have to read 'Please' to understand this one, it's the same story just with more details :)
> 
> without further ado, here it is and thank you for reading!

"Are you not going to come in?" Wonwoo can't hide the amusement in his voice when he turns around to find Junhui still standing in the hallway in front of his apartment door. He turns on the lights.

"Are you sure you want me here?"

"Of course," Wonwoo snorts. "What are you talking about? Please, come in."

It's not at all like Wonwoo to pick up a random stranger at a bar and take him home for the night. But there is something about Junhui. Something odd but endearing. Mysterious but unfathomably attractive.

He's hot, that much is clear. And it's all that Wonwoo wants to focus on when the stranger steps into his apartment and closes the door behind himself.

It's the same kind of inexplicable force that made him go up to talk to Junhui at the bar in the first place that now pulls Wonwoo towards him to reattach his lips to the plump pair of the beautiful stranger.

He places a hand on the side of Junhui's neck and another one on his shoulder. "Let's continue where we left of?" He asks not actually expecting an answer. He gets a chuckle in response, a smile and then soft lips on his own.

Junhui's kisses are eager, almost hungry but undeniably good. They arrive in stark contrast to his appearance, his voice, his being. Admittedly, Wonwoo doesn't know him at all but Junhui seems gentle, soft, perhaps even shy. It wasn't anything tangible that made them end up grinding against each other in a corner of the bar before Wonwoo threw all caution to the wind and asked Junhui to come home with him. It certainly wasn't anything he would be able to explain to his friends the next day when they ask him why and where he ran off after only one or two drinks with them.

He'd met Junhui's eyes across the room and Wonwoo couldn't stop glancing back at him until he found the courage to talk to him. It didn't make sense. None of it, really. But Wonwoo can't say that he regrets his actions. Not with the way Junhui presses his body against him and rolls his hips to give them just the right amount of friction.

Wonwoo can feel his pants and underwear tighten with every brush of Junhui's tongue against his own. He moans when Junhui sucks his lower lip into his mouth and is suddenly startled when he feels a sharp pain. His hand automatically moves to his lips.

It passes quickly. Wonwoo would not have been alarmed by a little love bite. It happens when things get a little heated. It's not a big deal. But Junhui literally jumps off of him in shock. Wonwoo could swear he sees him sore mid-air for a split second. With widened eyes, he just stares at Wonwoo before he speaks, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Wonwoo offers. "It's nothing, look." He wants to show the other that it's not a big deal. There's probably not even a visible wound and yet, it bleeds a little more than expected.

"I should have told you," Junhui breathes out.

"What are you tal-" Wonwoo doesn't finish his question. He doesn't have to. He didn't see them before, but when Junhui sucks in air between his teeth in agony, Wonwoo sees them. The sharp fangs almost glistening under the overhead lighting in Wonwoo's apartment. "Oh."

"I didn't want to mislead you," Junhui explains. "I just didn't want to scare you because I really don't want to hurt you or anything. I just thought you're so cute and-"

"Come here," Wonwoo says and pulls Junhui in by the wrist to connect their lips again.

"You're not scared?"

"You're not scary."

Wonwoo had never met a vampire before. Not to his knowledge anyway. He's heard stories, of course, but it's hard to say how much of it is really true and how much is just some random kids making up stuff for TikTok clout and whatnot. Wonwoo knew they existed. Everyone knows but he really didn't think they were as common as people always said. He certainly never believed that there was an actual need to take all the precautions to protect one's home from the allegedly most dangerous creature in existence.

Junhui doesn't look dangerous. If he's honest, Wonwoo thought if he'd ever met a vampire, he would be able to tell right away. He was sceptic about all the warnings of them blending in with humans just fine. But he really had no idea. Junhui looked so harmless. The opposite of a predator. He certainly didn't seem like the type of person who would pick up unsuspecting strangers at bars to lead them to their doom.

"You have no idea," Junhui answers with a smile that looks innocent and sinful at once. "I could kill you on the spot and there's absolutely nothing you could do about it."

"Ah yeah?"

"Yeah," Junhui lets out and literally pulls Wonwoo up by his hips as if he were light as a feather. He lets him swing his legs around Junhui's waist and pins him against the opposite wall.

"But you're not going to hurt me," Wonwoo's voice is hoarse already. Clouded with lust. With _want_ to be manhandled by this dangerous creature.

"No," Junhui whispers into his mouth. "I had other plans with you."

Just minutes later Wonwoo finds himself completely naked on his bed straddling Junhui's shoulders. There's something viciously arousing about dipping his balls past those sharp fangs and have Junhui suck on them. It would be hot with an average human being already but it's on a different level of hot when there is a threat so imminent.

But Junhui doesn't even tease him with it. He's careful. Even with his own arousal so visibly plastered across his face, he makes sure not to even tease Wonwoo with his sharp teeth.

And Wonwoo probes further. He shifts to his knees and pushes his cock into Junhui's mouth. He can feel the fangs lightly graze the top sides of his throbbing member and it sends shivers down his spine. He's not going to last long. Especially, not after he discovers that Junhui doesn't seem to have a gag reflex. He lets Wonwoo fuck into his mouth like it's nothing and when Wonwoo comes, he drinks it up until the very last drop.

When Junhui fucks him later, Wonwoo's curiosity gets the best of him, "Do you actually drink human blood?"

"I don't have to," Junhui just says between thrusts and moans.

Wonwoo doesn't even know where he gets the stamina to talk but he can't help himself, "What would happen if you would bite me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Junhui stops thrusting for a moment. "Could it be that you're not enjoying this? Do you want me to go harder?"

"I'm enjoying this _very_ much... you're really good," Wonwoo explains truthfully. "It's just... I keep seeing your teeth from down here and I have all these questions."

"You'd die," Junhui says with a seemingly exhausted eye-roll.

"What?"

"If I drink all your blood, you'd bleed to death. Obviously."

"What if you bite me without drinking my blood?"

"You'd turn into a vampire... So, either way, you die."

"You're not dead."

"I'm not alive either."

"Are you calling me a necrophiliac?"

Junhui laughs and Wonwoo thinks it doesn't really add up. Nothing about Junhui even slightly alludes to him being dangerous or predatory. His smile is almost sickeningly sweet. His eyes soft, cat-like, pretty. His shy demeanour and the way he treats Wonwoo with ultimate care.

But then Junhui's fingers find their way just underneath Wonwoo's hips. He lifts him up entirely as if Wonwoo was just a wooden doll of sorts. As if he wasn't clearly more muscular and probably heavier than Junhui.

He finds his lower half lifted off the bed completely as Junhui gets on his knees and continues fucking him in this position. As if to show off the slightest bit of what he's capable of doing. As if to say they've talked enough and that Wonwoo should stop asking questions. And Wonwoo can't say another word even if he tried - it's too much, too angled, too precise and he wonders what else Junhui could do with all that force in his arms.

The thoughts make Wonwoo's cock leak and Junhui's sweet smile turn into a sinful smirk. He knows exactly what he's doing and now Wonwoo wonders if this is something Junhui does on the regular. Is he just one of many human one-night-stands? A little mortal fuckdoll?

It doesn't take long for him to stop thinking altogether because Junhui is good at this. It's easily the best sex of Wonwoo's life and it should be because it's the first time he fucks someone not quite normal. Whatever that word means under the circumstances.

He could easily climax like this but he wants to feel just another thing. "Junhui, cho-choke me? Please?"

Under different circumstances, Wonwoo might feel embarrassed about how needy he sounds. But he has to ask. He has to _know._

"What?"

"Choke me," he repeats and taps one of Junhui's hands on his hips.

Junhui furrows his eyebrows and stops thrusting into him for a moment in order to wrap his right arm around Wonwoo's middle to make sure he stays mid-air where Junhui apparently wants him to be. His left hand finds its way to Wonwoo's neck and taps around to find the right position.

Clearly, Junhui has done this before. His thumb expertly finds Wonwoo's carotid artery but he doesn't press down just yet. Instead, he asks, "Safeword?"

Wonwoo snorts in response. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Garlic."

Junhui scoffs but he presses down. It's just enough to make Wonwoo grasp for air and feel light-headed. His grip is not forceful at all and yet, for some reason, Wonwoo knows that he wouldn't be able to push him off no matter how hard he tried. He can tell and it makes all the blood rush to the lower half of his body.

He comes for the second time that night and just as he did about half an hour earlier, he knows simple human sex will never be able to live up to this again. _Ever_.

"Just FYI," Junhui starts when he carefully pulls out of a heaving, limp Wonwoo. "Garlic doesn't really do anything."

"Oh yeah?" Wonwoo breathes. He still has questions he would like to have answered but he feels that it might take a couple of minutes before he can form actual sentences.

"Yeah, we think it originated from a first-hand encounter with a specific vampire and their personal preferences."

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows in response.

"You know," Junhui elaborates. "Someone probably just really didn't like garlic and humans just assumed it's all of us."

Junhui shrugs and carefully moves Wonwoo to the side to lay down next to him. It's not quite fair that he seems barely affected when Wonwoo can't fill enough air into his lungs at once to form proper words.

He curls up to Junhui as if it's the most natural thing to do. It feels right at that moment. Neither of them questions it.

"What did you mean when you said you're not really alive?" Wonwoo inquires after a while.

Junhui breathes out a shaky laugh and shrugs. "Just that it's not really a life to live like this. The human inside of me died when I got bitten and I haven't truly felt alive ever since."

Wonwoo has a lot of questions. Learning that garlic doesn't actually affect a vampire makes him curious about what else is just folklore and what is actually true. But there is one question that pierces through all the curiosity.

"Who turned you?"

And Junhui scoffs again. "Do you really want to hear that story?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Junhui says and adjusts himself on Wonwoo's bed. He folds the arm that is not snaked around Wonwoo's waist under his head and looks up at the ceiling. "He was a European traveller of sorts. I met him when I was 24-"

"How old are you?" Wonwoo interrupts.

"120-something," Junhui replies with raised eyebrows and a playful smile. "But technically, I'm still 24."

" _Damn._ "

"Yeah." Junhui chuckles. "Anyway, back then it was quite unheard of to be attracted to your own sex... well, actually, it was heard of but heavily frowned upon. But I met this man and I was just so intrigued by him. It was hard to explain."

"I think I understand," Wonwoo throws in jokingly and makes Jun laugh again.

"Well, thank you! But yes, I was thoroughly fascinated by him and he found a liking in me as well. To be frank, he was rather obsessed with me." Junhui grimaces. "I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention. A fine, foreign gentleman choosing to spend his nights with me of all people, it made me feel special. Desired. But I didn't know what he was. All I knew is that I could only be with him at night and that I couldn't quite resist going to meet him again and again. He would always tell me how beautiful I was and what a waste it would be for me to age. I didn't understand what he implied. He told me about all the great things I could have if I came with him. He never mentioned what I would have to give up."

Wonwoo, who was quite immersed in the story, is startled when Junhui sighs. He looks up at him. For whatever reason, he feels like he needs to plant a kiss to Junhui's jaw. He receives a warm smile when he does it and a funny sensation in his stomach to go with it.

"So, he told me he could make me look like this forever. He just wanted to keep me for himself _forever_."

"Forever sounds like an awfully long time," Wonwoo throws in quietly.

Junhui nods as a blank stare forms on his face.

"What happened next?"

"Eventually, he bit me." Junhui shrugs. "Obviously."

"Against your will?"

"Not exactly," he explains. "I let him do it but I had no idea what the deal entailed. He just told me I would never age and that it's the only way how we could stay together. I guess I was naive and somewhat in love..." He closes his eyes and breathes out a pained breath. "I did unspeakable things."

Wonwoo's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"It's quite hard to control... _the urge_ ," Junhui says with a grimace. "It's impossible in the beginning. And he never even tried to teach me, _help me._ He liked how wild I was in the beginning. But once it died down... once I... _killed_ , I still had a conscience. I hated myself. It took me more than 40 years to learn to live with myself again. To learn to control it to the point where I can go to a bar, pretend I enjoy a drink and blend in. Feel normal for an evening."

Junhui lets out another heavy sigh. "And you know, that's just the worst part. Of course, I had to leave my family and my home at the time, I would've never forgiven myself if I did anything to them. I never went back again, not even once. I haven't seen the sunlight in almost 100 years. Except on pictures and even there it scares me. Food doesn't taste like anything anymore. I eat fruit sometimes because I can still feel the different textures on my tongue and it's pleasing. But hey, I have all the time in the world to read books and play games... until one day I decide that I've seen enough."

Wonwoo feels bad for him. He can't help it. Even after Junhui just told him that he killed people - and apparently more than once. There is no rational thought that could ever excuse something like that and yet, for some reason, Junhui seems like a victim too.

"I'm sorry," Junhui adds almost like an after-thought.

"No," Wonwoo exclaims. "Don't be."

The other man scratches the back of his head. "I kinda ruined the mood."

"No, you didn't." Wonwoo shakes his head. "I asked, remember?"

Junhui giggles cutely. "Yes. I never really told anyone about it."

"Never?"

"Not the whole story," he elaborates. "Never."

"Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know. There's something about you..."

"Oh?" Wonwoo urges him with a grin.

"Yeah," Junhui whispers and shifts around to hover above Wonwoo. "It's probably the same thing that made me go home with you... another thing I don't usually do."

He kisses him again. It's much slower this time much more sensual like two people who just shared the most intimate of secrets kiss. Wonwoo wants to melt into it. He wants to forget everything around him except for the gorgeous creature pressing his body against his own.

"Maybe it's what that guy saw in you back then," Wonwoo whispers. He doesn't know why he says it. He feels a need to be special to Junhui too.

"Maybe." Junhui smiles. Another kiss. "You're just really lovely, you know?"

"Do you want to bite me?"

"No," Junhui says into Wonwoo's mouth. "I will never turn someone so beautiful into such a vicious thing."

And it's almost embarrassing how quickly and how hard he gets when Junhui runs his tongue down his neck to plant kisses on his chest and torso. Wonwoo just wants to feel him inside of himself again as soon as possible.

He doesn't have to wait too long. Junhui doesn't disappoint when he thrusts into him again and Wonwoo literally cries out in pleasure because he hits the spot right away.

He would probably feel bad for it if his brain wasn't completely on overdrive but he can't help himself when he asks, "What if you drink just a little bit?"

"No, Wonwoo."

"Please."

Junhui shakes his head.

"Bite me."

"No."

"You can just drink a little bit."

"It's too dangerous."

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"Please," Wonwoo begs. "I want to know how it feels."

He should feel bad for it. After everything that Junhui had just told him. But he also told him that he learned to control his urges over the last 100 years. That should be enough practice time to make him stop drinking Wonwoo's blood before it kills him.

There is a small voice in his head that tells him it's too dangerous. That he shouldn't be asking for that. That he doesn't really know how easy or hard it is for Junhui to control himself. That he might not understand the kind of danger he's in.

But Wonwoo can't make himself listen to it. Perhaps all rationale has been fucked out of him. All he sees is the ethereal man above him fucking him so wonderfully and all the potential to make it all the more exciting.

And Junhui picks up one of Wonwoo's arms. He runs a finger across the inside right where it bends at the elbow. He stops thrusting for a second to ask if Wonwoo was sure.

Wonwoo nods.

"If you feel it hurts or that it's too much, just say _garlic_ , okay?"

"Okay." Wonwoo nods quicker. He's too excited. Too aroused. And just the right amount of scared.

"I'm serious, Wonwoo," Junhui repeats. "Even the slightest discomfort and-"

"I get it... just... _please_."

The dizziness sets in quickly when Junhui digs his fangs into the inside of Wonwoo's elbow. It only hurts for a second but it burns. It burns in a way that makes Wonwoo's dick twitch in excitement.

The more Junhui sucks, the faster he thrusts. Wonwoo can tell that drinking his blood makes Junhui more aroused as well. And Wonwoo gets lightheaded. As if he were choked again but more intense. With the burning hot mouth sucking the life out of his arm and the speed and precision of Junhui's cock hitting his prostate over and over again, he climaxes in long white stripes all over his own torso.

And Junhui is startled. Panicked, just like when he accidentally bit his lip earlier. This time Wonwoo is sure that he sees him fly across the room before landing with his back pressed against the wall opposite of Wonwoo's bed.

"I'm okay," Wonwoo says weakly. Still coming down from his high.

He lifts his head a little to look at Junhui who has his back against the wall. Completely naked, chest heaving, gorgeous. "I'm really fine," Wonwoo assures. "Please, come back to bed."

He's relieved when Junhui stumbles clumsily back towards him again. He seems dishevelled, much more than when he fucked him earlier. Drinking blood must be quite the trip, Wonwoo concludes.

And he reaches for Junhui's hand when he gets close enough to the bed to pull him down and against himself.

"Let me hold you," Wonwoo says and Junhui's eyes find his own to inspect as if they just made eye-contact for the first time.

He doesn't say anything but he lays down again and lets Wonwoo wrap his arms around him. He feels so small and fragile all of a sudden. Smaller than he did when they met earlier that evening. Much smaller than when he fucked Wonwoo's brains out and lifted his entire body off the bed.

Everything about Junhui is so inexplicably intriguing and nothing really makes sense but Wonwoo likes him. He knows that much already and he wonders if, after that night, he would ever get to see him again.

He has a lot of thoughts like those as they lay in bed in each other's embrace and one burning question that kind of stuck to the back of his head.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

Junhui hums in approval.

"The guy who turned you into a vampire," Wonwoo starts. "What happened to him?"

"Oh." Junhui looks up at him. "Sunlight. The tiniest little hole in the roof of an apartment we rented. He was lying right underneath it... it burned him up completely."

"Where have you been?"

"I hid in a corner in a different room until it was evening again..." Junhui's voice is monotone, emotionless. "Then I ran away."

"Because of a tiny little hole in the roof?"

"Miniscule," Junhui says. "It probably wouldn't even have let rain in but it's all that sunlight needed."

Wonwoo lets go of him and gets up from the bed. - "Where are you going?" - He walks over to his bedroom window and makes sure to shut the blinds completely. He can hear Junhui chuckle behind him on the bed. He walks over to the living room and shuts the blinds there as well. Then in the kitchen. Then the small window at the end of his hallway.

"Very thoughtful," Junhui says when Wonwoo comes back to bed. "Thank you."

"Please, stay."

"You will have to let the daylight back in again eventually."

"I can go without it for a bit."

Junhui chuckles. "It's not healthy."

"I don't care," Wonwoo responds. "Just stay for a while."

Junhui kisses him softly this time. With their eyes closed and their senses alert.

"Stay for tonight at least."

Another kiss.

"You're so beautiful."

And who would've thought that falling asleep in the arms of a predator could feel so right?

He wakes up with the sun painting his room in various shades of purple and orange. Junhui is gone. He must have opened up the blinds again before he left. Before day broke. Obviously.

There's an inexplicable calm that washes over him as he watches the sun slowly rise above the city skyline. There is a hint of sadness too. More than a hint. Wonwoo can't quite shake the feeling that he might not see Junhui again and he can't quite come to terms with that realisations right away.

When he lifts his head, he sees a bowl of fruit on the pillow next to his and a piece of paper sticking out of it. A note. The only other reminder - apart from the bite marks on his left arm - that it wasn't just a dream.

_Thank you for making me feel alive for a night._

_Don't forget to eat and enjoy your sunrise._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if you liked this story, consider leaving Kudos and/or a comment. i'd really appreciate it!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wonjunnie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wonjunnie)


End file.
